housefandomcom-20200223-history
Connections - Old Buddies
Some of the actors on the show have an extensive history of work together. *Chi McBride was one of the regulars on The John Larroquette Show. *John Larroquette and Charles Robinson were both regulars on Night Court *Kurtwood Smith and Laura Prepon both appeared in every episode of That 70s Show. *Amber Tamblyn and Chris Marquette were girlfriend and boyfriend in Joan of Arcadia and reunited for Fall From Grace. Aaron Himelstein was also a regular on the series. *Melanie Lynskey and Marin Hinkle both played recurring characters on Two and a Half Men. ''They will soon be joined by Amber Tamblyn. *Kal Penn and John Cho are great friends and worked together on the three ''Harold & Kumar ''movies. *Linda Park, Jolene Blalock and Anthony Montgomery all appeared in every episode of ''Enterprise *Janel Moloney and Joshua Malina were both regulars on The West Wing *Jay Karnes and David Marciano were both regulars on The Shield *Andre Braugher, Braeden Lemasters, Emily Rios and Sarah Clarke were all regulars on Men of a Certain Age. *Michael B. Jordan and Jurnee Smollett frequently appeared together on Friday Night Lights, ''and both appeared with Emily Rios, *Sarah Clarke and Jack Conley were both regulars on the series ''The Booth at the End *Candice Bergen and Meredith Eaton were both regulars on Boston Legal *David Marciano and Alan Rosenberg both appeared in every episode of Civil Wars *Bitsie Tulloch and Sasha Roiz both currently star in Grimm *Carla Gallo, Cynthia Ettinger and Patrick Bauchau were regulars on Carnivale *Piper Perabo and Anne Dudek play sisters on Covert Affairs. Sarah Clarke also has a recurring role on the series. *Margo Harshman and A.J. Trauth both appeared in every episode of Even Stevens *Dominic Purcell, Wentworth Miller and Sarah Wayne Callies were all regulars on Prison Break. ''Purcell and Miller also play BFFs Heat Wave and Captain Cold in the Arrowverse, particularly in ''Legends of Tomorrow. *Pruitt Taylor Vince has a recurring role on The Mentalist ''with Robin Tunney *Ricky Ullman and Natalie Dreyfuss were both regulars on ''Rita Rocks *Scott Foley, Eddie McClintock and Peter Jacobson were all regulars on the short lived series A.U.S.A. *Michelle Trachtenberg and James LeGros were both in every episode of Mercy. ''They were joined in four episodes by Jeffrey Hephner *Chi McBride and Stella Maeve are both regulars in the series ''Golden Boy *Ron Livingston, Andrew Airlie, Eyal Podell and Christina Cox were all in every episode of Defying Gravity *Zeljko Ivanek and Wendy Makkena were both in every episode of The Mob Doctor *Bridgit Mendler and Leigh-Allyn Baker play daughter and mother on Good Luck Charlie *Katherine LaNasa, Ivana Milicevic, Cameron Richardson and Leigh-Allyn Baker all appeared in all six episodes of 12 Miles of Bad Road. Jim Gleason appears in two episodes '' - "Collateral Verbiage" and "Texas Stadium" *Kathleen Quinlan, Salli Richardson-Whitfield and Julie Warner were all regulars on ''Family Law *Nestor Carbonell and Andrea Bendewald were both regulars on Suddenly Susan *Alex Schemmer and Ogy Durham were both regulars on In2ition *Laura Prepon, Evan Jones, Odette Annable and Jonathan Murphy were all in every episode of October Road. *Harry Lennix and Ever Carradine both appeared in every episode of Commander in Chief *Laura Prepon and Jake McDorman both appeared in every episode of Are You There, Chelsea? *Amanda Foreman and Greg Grunberg were both regulars on Felicity *Franka Potente and Donal Logue are both regulars on Copper. ''They are joined in two episodes by Lee Tergesen *Salli Richardson-Whitfield and Joe Morton were both regulars on ''Eureka *Gabrielle Christian and Aasha Davis were both regulars on South of Nowhere *Meagan Good, Katherine LaNasa, Marin Hinkle and John Larroquette are all regulars on Deception *Alanna Ubach and Yvette Nicole Brown are both regulars on Pound Puppies *Maurice Godin and Jodi Long both appeared in every episode of Cafe Americain *Lisa Darr and D.B. Sweeney were both in every episode of Life As We Know It. *Ann Dowd, Scott Michael Campbell and Jose Zuniga all appeared in every episode of Nothing Sacred. *David Henrie and Jennifer Stone both appeared in every episode of Wizards of Waverly Place. *Jodi Long and Vivian Bang were both regulars on Sullivan & Son *Matthew Lillard and Emily Rios were both regulars on The Bridge. ''Franka Potente also appears in several episodes. *Christopher Moynihan and Smith Cho both appeared in every episode of the short lived series ''100 Questions *Jon Seda and Elias Koteas are both regulars on Chicago P.D. *Sela Ward and Marin Hinkle were both regulars on Once and Again *Brennan Elliott and Andrew Airlie are both regulars on Cedar Cove *Channon Roe and Salvator Xuereb were both in all three episodes of The Genesis Files * Tory Kittles and Mira Sorvino are both regulars on Intruders * Katherine LaNasa, Marin Hinkle and John Larroquette were all regulars on Deception * Ivana Milicevic, Demitrius Grosse and Gabriel Suttle were all regulars on Banshee * Olivia Wilde, Terry Maratos, Hira Ambrosino and Cameron Richardson were all regulars on Skin * Nathan Gamble and Leslie Hope were both regulars on Runaway * David Morse and Kavi Raz were both regulars on St. Elsewhere * Kristoffer Polaha and Thomas Dekker appear together in Backstrom * Several House guest stars appeared on Homicide: Life on the Street ''including Andre Braugher, Toni Lewis, Jon Seda, Zeljko Ivanek, Michael Michele and Lee Tergesen * Hillary Tuck and Thomas Dekker were both in every episode of ''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Series * Tom Verica and Arlen Escarpeta were both in every episode of American Dreams. Matthew John Armstrong was also a regular. * Jake McDorman and Kurt Fuller were both in every episode of Manhattan Love Story * Jimmi Simpson and Jeffrey Wright are both regulars on Westworld * John Cho and Christine Woods were both in every episode of Flashforward * Judy Greer and Rachel Eggleston are both regulars on Married * Peter Jacobson and David Henrie both appeared in every episode of Method & Red * Dylan Baker and David Henrie played father and son on The Pitts * Lisa Edelstein, Beau Garrett and Alanna Ubach are all regulars on Girlfriends' Guide to Divorce * John Cho and Conor Dubin co-starred in The Singles Table * Marc Blucas and Alex Fernandez were both in every episode of Killer Women * Nestor Carbonell and Samuel Carman were both in every episode of Cane * Janel Moloney and Ann Dowd were both regulars on Lost Revolution * Brandy Norwood and Ignacio Serricchio were both in every episode of Zoe Ever After * Lyndsy Fonseca and Tyler James Williams are both in every episode of RePlay * Zachary Knighton and Nate Torrence were both in every episode of Weird Loners * Danny Nucci and Amanda Leighton are both regulars on The Fosters * Kayla Ewell and Shelby Rabara are both regulars on Me and My Grandma * Zoe McLellan and Will Shadley were both regulars on Dirty Sexy Money * Michael Nouri and Tony Spiridakis were both in every episode of Bay City Blues * Danny Nucci and Christina Vidal were both regulars on 10-8: Officers on Duty * Judy Greer, Ivana Milicevic and Katherine LaNasa were all in every episode of Love Monkey * Justin Chon and B.K. Cannon were both in every episode of Sin City Saints * Ogy Durham and Jamie Rose were both regulars on In2ition * Frank Whaley and Charles Robinson were both in every episode of Buddy Faro * George Wyner and Taliesin Jaffe were both regulars on She's the Sheriff * Nicholas D'Agosto and Jayma Mays have both been in every episode of Trial & Error * Tommy Savas, Chris McKenna and Nestor Carbonell were all regulars on State of Affairs * Dakin Matthews and Robin Tunney were both in every episode of Cutters * Donal Logue, Laura Allen and Kimberly Quinn were both in every episode of Terriers * Sarah Wayne Callies and Leighton Meester were both regulars on the 2003 television version of Tarzan * Rena Sofer and Curtis Armstrong were both regulars on The Chronicle Category:Connections